This study will harvest human bronchial epithelial cells obtained via bronchoscopy and evaluate the regulation of GM-CSF in human epithelial cells of normals and asthmatics, in order to understand mechanisms of airway inflammation on a molecular level. The lab was used for the following: ELISA, PCR, recombinant DNA techniques, Northern analysis, RNA isolation, Ultracentrifugation, BAL, and laminar flow hoods.